1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to finishing floor plates or wall covers for gas shut-off valves. In particular, the present invention relates to a universal gas valve finishing flange assembly which is adapted to be interfaced with a plurality of gas valves of different sizes.
2. Background of the Invention
Many modern fireplaces now utilize gas to provide a flame or use gas to assist in lighting real firewood. Common to both is a source of natural gas which is piped within proximity of the hearth of the fireplace. Typically, the gas source is controlled by a shut-off valve near the fireplace. Downstream of the shut-off valve, accessories such as log lighter burner pipes or air-gas mixing chambers may be installed to condition the flow of gas out into the fireplace and to distribute the gas such that an optimal flame may be burned.
Most gas shut-off valves provide a stem of which a gas valve key is adapted to interface. For example, the stem most commonly has a square cross section, while the gas valve key normally has a receiving socket which is adapted to receive the stem. A handle is provided on the gas valve key so that the operator can easily provide the leverage to rotate the key. When the handle on the key is turned, the valve may then be opened or closed.
Typically, the gas shut-off valve is positioned proximate the fireplace. For instance, sometimes the gas shut-off valve and affiliated gas pipes may be routed underneath the floor of the dwelling. In this case, the valve stem leg either protrudes directly out of the floor, or it may be recessed underneath the floor. The latter is preferred, not only for aesthetic reasons, but also for safety purposes. I.E. It is safer to have the gas valve stem recessed out of harms way so that it does not inadvertently get damaged. Other times the gas shut-off valve and affiliated gas pipes are routed within the walls of the dwelling. In this case, the gas valve stem is most often recessed into the wall.
In the circumstances when the gas valve stem is recessed either in the floor or wall, it is common practice to use a floor plate, wall cover, finishing flange or other devices to provide aesthetic finishing between the hole in the floor or wall and the leg of the gas valve with the stem.
A common problem occurs when the person who obtains the floor plate or wall cover during the construction phase of the gas fireplace (1) realizes after the purchase of a new floor plate or wall cover, or (2) is apprised by an informed fireplace supplies store employee, that there are different sizes of gas valves. Many times the purchaser brings the finishing device home and then only when an attempt is made to install the finishing onto the leg of the gas shut-off valve which houses the stem, the purchaser is made aware that they bought the wrong sized finishing device. Other times, the purchaser is made aware of the dilemma at the store, and has to make a guess as to which size gas valve their system may utilize.
It would be beneficial to provide a gas valve finishing flange assembly which universally works on different size gas valves. If such a device could be devised, the purchaser would be relieved of the headaches of inadvertently purchasing the wrong size gas valve finishing flange. Moreover, the supplier can save shelf space and reduce inventory by providing a universal gas valve finishing flange, instead of having to stock multiple sets of gas valve finishing flanges which are only capable of being used with one specific sized gas shut-off valve.